Mi hermano, mi agonía
by Chartthom
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Sasuke se encontraba de regreso de una misión por lo que decide descansar en una vieja casa, antigua propiedad de los Uchiha... la sorpresa que tendrá al saber que no se encontraba solo. (ItaSasu - Incesto - Violación )


**Mi hermano, mi agonía **

**by Chartthom**

Habían pasado once días de trabajar duro y Sasuke estaba muy cerca de Konoha.

Faltaba poco para llegar, solo un pueblo. Decidió quedarse allí, faltaba muy poco, ni siquiera dos horas, pero el cansancio era mucho, además de que eran las tres de la mañana.

Su familia tenía una casa en ese pueblo, en medio del bosque, ahora no estaría en buenas condiciones, pero solo se quedaría unas horas, lo suficiente para dormir.

Sasuke llegó, entró y vio todo como creía que estaría… los muebles llenos de polvo, escritorios, lámparas, etc.

La casa solo tenia 3 cuartos : dos habitaciones y la sala-oficina.

"Naruto a de estar durmiendo como un bebe" –pensó con gracia, mientras lo imaginaba dormido y con baba en la cara.

Sasuke sintio algo extraño, algo repulsivo... viro su mirada asía arriba y quedo perplejo.

En el umbral de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba Itachi… rígido sin expresiones.

"¡Itachi!" Se dijo para si mismo, en el momento en que su hermano aparecía frente a él.

Sasuke estaba petrificado aunque sabia que debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Cuanto tiempo, hermanito…- Dijo el mayor al momento que dio un paso al frente

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Le dijo Sasuke sin que se notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Que no puedo visitar mi propia casa?- Itachi sonrió.

-… - Sasuke sintió como se le revolvía el estomago.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-No tengo nada que decirte... -Sasuke bajo su mirada.

-Has crecido mucho, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez… que estuvimos juntos?- dijo Itachi al momento en que acaricio la mejilla y barbilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió como temblaban su piernas, hace mucho que no pensaba en la relación que llevaba con su hermano mayor, no lo veía desde hace muchos años. Recordó todas las veces que, apenas con 8 años de edad, Itachi había maltratado y abusado de él. En su mente… eso era lo peor.

-Me voy… -se apartó de su hermano- No tengo nada que hacer aquí… - Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida… aunque ya hubiera crecido todavía sentía ese miedo por Itachi y empezaba a ponerse más nervioso.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte- Lo tomo Itachi del cabello, jalandolo hacia atrás.

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se tensó en un segundo.

"¡Itachi!" Sasuke sintió que una espina se clavaba en su pecho y en su memoria, su mente daba vueltas llena de dolorosos recuerdos…

-Itachi suéltame

-No lo creo

A Sasuke lo invadió un sentimiento de dolor, se creía inferior a su hermano, como si no pudiera hacer nada, además de que estaba agotado y no tenia energía, no podía evitar pensar en su pasado, en que Itachi, después de tantos años, lo siguiera tratando así... y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, Itachi lo acostó boca abajo sobre un escritorio, de manera que sus pies tocaban el suelo… no le soltaba la cabeza. Se bajo los pantalones al igual que los de Sasuke.

-¡Itachi! ¡no! – Le pedía Sasuke, que sabia lo que le esperaba, pues lo había vivido y muchas veces.

Era Itachi la única persona que hacia se sintiera inferior.

"No, no puede estar pasando, detente por favor"-Pensaba Sasuke, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Itachi se inclino hasta su entrada y empezó a lamerle el ano, masajeándolo y penetrando con su lengua.

Sasuke apretaba fuerte sus dientes y sus puños en lo que su hermano se froto la entre pierna y entraba en él despacio... se sentía fatal pero ni siquiera intentó detenerlo, creía que no podría hacer nada… simplemente se dedico a cerrar los puños y los ojos.

Despues de un rato, Itachi lo penetraba una y otra vez y siempre bestialmente…

- ahh… hh!- mugía el menor… su barbilla, que estaba sobre el escritorio, hacia fricción contra la superficie debido al movimiento.

Itachi veía con desprecio a su hermano, para él era un placer hacerlo sufrir y más de esta forma… sintiendo su frenesí y sus convulsiones descontroladas... como en el pasado, por lo que no le importaba si lo lastimaba y empezó a quitarle toda la ropa.

Volteo a Sasuke, colocándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de arremeterle ni una vez, le besaba los pezones, lo agarró por los brazos y la espalda, forzándolo aun más.

Sasuke tenia completamente las piernas abiertas, su cabeza asía atrás, con sus brazos presos entre aquellas manos tan firmes.

- Ya…por…favor… ya no puedo más…hhh…-decía el menor.

- ¡Suplicame más Sasuke!… a cambiado tu voz, ahora sí pareces hombre- Le dijo el mayor que no paraba de embestirlo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando al techo, se sentía realmente humillado "¿ahora si pareces hombre?"…

Recordó cuando niño, Itachi lo sentaba arriba de el y le decía "nenita" por el solo hecho de suplicarle a su hermano que se detuviera "Solo tenia ocho años, era solo un niño..."

-Detente… - dijo Sasuke

-Bésame… bésame y me detendré- Sonreía Itachi.

-Eso nunca, ahh... maldito…!–le dijo- …. ahhhh…! –Gimió Sasuke dejando la boca abierta, pues como todo ser humano en esa situación, Sasuke sintió el placer por todo aquello… Se aferro fuerte a la espalda y el cuello de su hermano que no dejaba de verlo.

-ahhh… Ita… chi… hhh! -era el orgasmo… Sasuke abrió un poco más las piernas y apreto su cuerpo contra el de Itachi, quedando rendido sobre él…

Después de todo el esfuerzo termino con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza junto a la de Itachi y sus brazos rodeandole la espalda.

Su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a disminuir. Estaba agotado.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces esto? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Me encanta oírte gemir de desesperación...

Sasuke soltó a su hermano, sentía que quedaría inconsciente, estaba cayendo asía atrás pero Itachi los sostuvo.

- … al final, yo se que lo disfrutas –Dijo el mayor, para después aferrarlo contra el, al momento en que era penetrado de nuevo.

Sasuke no se podía mover, pero aun podía sentir.

Itachi levanto el rostro de Sasuke que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Te dejare por ahora, Ototo… ya extrañaba tu sabor…- Itachi le dio un beso de lo más intenso y apasionado mientras aun seguía dentro de Sasuke, que trato de abrir los ojos y de levantarse pero no pudo.

Itachi salio de él demasiado excitado aún, pero tenia que irse, Akatsuki lo estaba espetando así que se fue.

…**...**

Sasuke despertó al medio día.

Se levanto del escritorio donde estaba, desnudo y dolorido. Sentía impotencia "¿Como pudo pasar esto?" recordando la noche anterior.

"¡Siempre lo mismo… maldito…!"

Sasuke estaba a punto de soltarse en llanto.

Golpeo al escritorio con el puño varias veces apretando los dientes, y se quedo allí pensando en lo que paso... en lo que fue inminente.

Se cambio rápido… tenia que ir a Konoha, ir a su casa y bañarse lo mas rápido que pudiera. Quería olvidar lo que paso, tomarlo como una mas de sus experiencias lejanas con Itachi, como si nunca hubiera pasado...

**...**

-Eh… Deidara, recuerdas a mi hermano Sasuke? –dijo Itachi.

-Sí, ¿que pasa?

-Lo vi ayer… - Itachi sonreía.

-¿Solo lo viste? –decía Deidara, esperando que dijera "Sí".

-Sigue igual de estrecho…

-¡Itachi! –Deidara enfureció.

-¿Que? ¿No esperarás que me aya quedado sin hacer nada, o si? -Itachi miraba sádico a Deidara.

-¡Pero si ahora estas conmigo, Itachi! –le dijo el rubio, como un niño que rezonga a sus padres.

Itachi ya no necesitaba a Deidara… después de tantos años sin probar a Sasuke, su obsesión había vuelto… no descansaría asta estar de nuevo con él como siempre había hecho, como siempre disfrutó…

-Deidara… -volteo a mirar al rubio- ...nos vamos a Konoha.

FIN


End file.
